


Across the Generations

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Necessary Bond, Gen, Growth, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Survival, Young Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Master reflects upon a Padawan's growth as a teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while Kenobi is tuning out Hondo at the end of A Necessary Bond.

Kenobi watches the young Padawan listen quietly to the excited chattering of the younglings, fresh from their harrowing escape from Grievous. He smiles at the calmness; the serenity.

He can see the coiled energy, though. He and Anakin; possibly Plo and Ti are the only ones that can see it beneath the calm.

He thinks of Huyang's description of her calm teaching of the younglings when they attempted their constructions. 

Her bravery and fierce protection was never in doubt. That was always there. 

The energy just wasn't hidden or coiled.

He smiles. Another future Master of Yoda's line is born.


End file.
